the_skum_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Aljezeen
Harsh and vast deserts spans out most of the surface of Aljezeen, with your usual humble village, every thousand miles inbetween. An ancient world, breeming with old and dark secrets; what could lie in store for any adventure trying to brave this continent? Surely a sorry fate for those who'd think it an easy task. From the blackest hole to the top of the volcanos, this holy land has everything a rallying crusader could look for: A huge, advanced criminal network; a rich and powerful civilization; marauding hordes of bears and badger tribes; cultists and heretic sects; and cold, grimy darkness; the evil of which only legends could tell of, the sure groundstone that links the abyss' shadows to cast at the right strike in time, hidden away in the fallen ruins of an ancient evil. Minor Towns while the smaller settlements are all connected by road, most of them is surrounded by the merciles trecks of the Aljezeen desert, though some, planted near the riverbeds, deals with the lush and flourishing nature of an oasis. Only few of them have greater significance than serving as checkpoints for merchant routes to the bigger cities. But dont let that sway you. Most are housing some pretty interesting characters, and some also have really kick-ass taverns and other establishments. South: * Azuros * Shadehaven * Shadowacre * Sandchill North: * Brinebreak * Cannae * Watercross * Igmarr Borr * Wildbarrow * Igmarr Borr Major Towns Plenty of structural greatness, monuments to hail the noblest of architects, rest firmly in these lands, and it's to see clearly in the palace cities and the tempels, scoured here and there in the deserts. Of course, each capitol needs its galant and/or snoppish royalty and nobles, streets filled with unique faces and markets; cultures standing steep on piles of riches and stories. There will also be the societies, which seek escape from the laws watch, hiding here and there where thievery makes profit. There is of course also the looming fortresses, build by warring badger tribes and snakeborns, where deep inside brims stained minds, plotting and scheming to spread their demise. South: * Kythaela: Forest of the Silent Song * Amzath Kvoriss * Temple City of Unkar' Arvello North: * Rustwater * Aeramoor * Grand City of Garad Mountain Areas: * Stonemere Tower * Spire of Zath Morrkhas * Ortus Felix Ruins and other secrets •̀.̫•́✧ These treacherous sands that is Aljezeen holds many knowledges forgotten and evil secrets, that would reshape worlds, had it ever such a chance. But then again, so does most places in Penidden. One might wonder what any gods where thinking back at the dawn of time. Surely, if these places where not made to exploit by those brave children of said gods, then what?.. South: * Ruins of Chad * Ruins of Mogor Naor * The Necropolis of Valok' Tanarris * Ruined Mines of Xhun' Phathor North: * Ruins of Kadghos * Ruins of Cheuros Mountain Areas: * Ruins of Roc Fort * The Gabing Maw